Rae X
by ziandra
Summary: Rae X is Raven and Red X's daughter. She lives with her father because nobody can know that Teen Titan Raven is her mother. She's neither EVIL nor a HERO. She's torn between both.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rae X**_

By Ziandra

Chapter 1

* * *

Raven knew how it happened, she also knew that this was bad, really really bad. It was a mistake, a mistake that she could not ever take back. Yes she regretted it, but not entirely. So what if she was pregnant, that didn't matter, it was who the father was that mattered. Oh how stupid could she be, why did she have to like him and him her. It wouldn't, couldn't work, but they could try, maybe. She was pregnant with a girl she knew she could feel it. She had only been pregnant for a month. She hadn't told him yet, and she knew she needed to. She didn't know if she should tell him now or after their daughter was born. It wouldn't work for her to keep her though; he would have to be the one that mainly raised her. Nobody could know, nobody.

She flipped through the pages of her books. She needed a spell that made her appear not pregnant, for she wasn't going to tell the rest of the team. Robin would be furious if he found out. She had to make it seem that nothing was going on. And she knew she could do that. Aw here it is said Raven to herself as she smiled. She felt the small developing embryo inside her move slightly to the left. Raven heaved a sigh; this was not going to be easy and the worst part was it had only been a month.

She picked up her phone and starred at it, she didn't know if she was ready yet. I'll give it another month she though. Then the alarm sounded. Startled the half demon looked up. She then quickly looked at the book and said the spell. At the end of the spell she added her magic words. Then she disappeared into the main room by her teammates. Her slightly bigger stomach was gone and she appeared as she always did. She was happy that no one would know and even happier that her baby would be safe. The spell would keep the unborn baby safe and from getting hurt when she fought and was slammed into something hard. Hopefully it will also keep the mood swings away though Raven.

The next thing she knew she was at the scene of the crime. Overload stood at the base of the ruined building. The power sucker was eating a computer. Raven hoped this wasn't going to take too long; she really wanted and needed to meditate. This whole pregnancy thing was really messing with her mind. It was harder and took longer to find her center. Right now she felt a bit messed up inside. Let's get this over with said the dark girl monotonously. Will do said Cybory as he blasted his cannon at the big static electricity creature. Uh Cyborg, said Robin, he absorbs energy. Right said Cyborg laughing embarrassed. Overloud quickly absorbed the cannon's power and grew larger. Well that's new said Beastsboy taking a nervous step back. I am guessing my star bolts would be useless, yes asked Starfire. I would assume so answered Robin. Raven gave a sly smile; I guess that leaves me she said. She rose into the air engulfed in her dark energy. Overload had turned and started to walk away.

Going somewhere Raven asked mischievously. He stopped and turned around and shot a static electricity bolt at the girl in answer. She quickly put up a shield and blocked the bolt of energy. She then pushed the shield at Overload and started to cover him in her energy. I'm sorry to say I have no patience for you said Raven sarcastically to the thing. Then she yelled at the rest of the team, I need water. No problem yelled Beastboy and Robin at the same time. Robin took out his freeze rays and Beastboy turned into an elephant and sucked some water from the lake into his trunk. Raven opened a small hole for the green elephant to spray the water into. Water splashed out of the green trunk and started to cover Overload. Next when Beastboy was finished Robin shot his freeze rays into the hole. The already shrinking and screaming Overload was then frozen solid. Raven set him down and the dark energy vanished. Then she too vanished as well.

She knew the team could take care of the rest of it, and she needed to meditate, badly. She sat in her dark room levitating in the air and repeating Azarath Metrion Xinthos. She did not stop when Beastboy knocked on her door and she did not stop when Robin knocked on the door. She did not stop till she was too tired to think and hold herself in the air. She floated down to he bed and slumped into her covers. She closed her violet eyes and fell asleep at once.

She woke up groggily when Robin knocked on her door. What do yaw want said Raven trying not to sound like she just woke up. It didn't work, her voice sounded tired. Are you ok called Robin from across the door, did I wake you? Raven wiped the sleep from her eyes and appeared at the door with her usual clothes on. Yes said she, you did wake me. I'm sorry he said I just wanted to make sure you were all right; you haven't had breakfast yet. Raven rolled her eyes at his concern. I'm fine she said I just had some difficulty sleeping. Before Robin could make a comment she disappeared in blackness and appeared herself at the kitchen. She desperately needed some tea. While she waited for the water to boil she made herself a piece of toast. The boys were playing some stupid video game and Starfire was intensely watching. Robin entered the room and looked at the dark girl for a second. Raven ignored the stare. Neither of them said a word. Robin eventually joined the rest of the team, leaving Raven alone. She grabbed a mug and brought the whole teakettle with her to her room.

She sat on the floor and sipped at her tea. She didn't feel so well. She knew it was just morning sickness, a side affect of being pregnant. She groaned. She felt nauseous, she wanted to throw up, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. She simply had to ignore it. Raven started to float up into the air and meditate. The meditation started to make her feel better; she was starting to feel less nauseous. She heaved a sigh of relief.

When the alarm went off she ignored it. She knew they could handle it without her. She couldn't leave, not like this; she was a mess. She needed to meditate and meditate she would. She heard Robin pounding on the door and yelling that they needed to leave. The telepathic ignored them completely, her dark energy started to cover the walls to keep her friends from knocking down the door; plus she didn't want to hear it anymore. She needed out. She needed comfort. A few tears ran down her cheeks and her neatly made bed exploded. The sheets landed on top of her and the bed was flipped. Raven swore to herself. The mood swings were coming on and that would be a problem since she wasn't supposed to feel much.

She threw her sheets off of her and reached for her phone. She starred at it for a moment before dialing a number. The phone rung then a boys voice came through the phone. Hello said the voice. Its Raven said the girl. What's up asked the boy? Raven rolled her eyes, we need to talk she said grinding her teeth trying hard to keep herself under control. Aren't we talking? Her eyes narrowed, and she started to yell into the phone; you know exactly what I mean, stop playing games. Startled the boy said ok, ok I'm sorry; I'll meet you in the alley by that café you like. Be there in five minutes or I'll kill you growled Raven. There was a mumbled ok then he was off the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

  
**

_Sorry about the no quotation marks for chapter one. I kind of forgot. Thanks for reminding me. hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

Raven flew through her wall and out into the sky. Her eyes glowed white faintly. Her hands touched her belly gently and she gave a small smile. For some strange reason she was actually a bit excited about being pregnant. She dove down to the alley. It was dark and a bit creepy, the perfect place for the mood she was in right now. She stood there she was a minute early. She tapped her foot impatiently for the whole minute. Out of the shadows walked a boy in a mask with an X on it. It was Red X. Raven looked up. "You wanted to talk," said Red X. Raven pulled him around the corner and closer to her. She was nervous. If anyone found out they'd both be dead. The only person that did know they were together was Jinx. Jinx was a good friend. Anyway Raven was nervous. She leaned towards his ear and whispered into it. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. He jumped back in surprise; "you're what" he yelled. Raven covered his mouth. "Shh" she said, "not so loud". Red X's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar. The girls voice grew warmer, "I'm having a girl". Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"You're really serious aren't you" said X straitening up. She just rolled her eyes and looked him square in the eye making him look away. "Do you honestly think I would joke around with you about stuff like this"? "No" said Red X. "No is right," said Raven. "How long" asked X? "Just a month" she said. "You've been pregnant a month and you didn't tell me". "I'm telling you now" said Raven. "Never mind" the boy said. "I have to go," she said softly. Red X pulled her close and held her gently, he then planted a soft kiss on her cheek then he backed away. "I'll see you when I see you" he said softly then he ran off. Raven placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. Then she disappeared.

The next week went by ok. Raven just didn't feel very good. Her friends seemed to be worried about her. She had to keep reassuring them that she was fine. But it seemed like Robin would never give up. He kept pressuring her to tell the truth. And she did partly. All she told him was that she was fighting off some illness. She didn't give the reason to why she didn't feel good though.

As time went by Raven grew more uncomfortable. Her belly was growing not that anyone knew. The spell hid that, but it did not hide the symptoms of pregnancy. She still didn't feel well at times, she was moody, and she found it hard to meditate and a bit more difficult to move around. Her powers were also a bit off as well. She tried hard not to seem different but nothing seemed to work.

She spent even more time in her room now. The only time she ever came out was for food, and to fight. There was no other time that she came out. Her friends were growing more worried but Raven wouldn't tell them anything. The only person she could talk to was Red X and Jinx. Jinx called almost every night to check on her. Raven thought that was sweet and was glad that she called often. It gave her someone to talk to, someone to tell her secrets to.

The phone rang and Raven eagerly picked it up. She knew it was Jinx calling. "So" asked Jinx though the phone "how is the mother to be"? Raven rolled her eyes then answered, "tired of feeling sick". "Yea, well there's not much we can do about that," said Jinx, "it's apart of the dish". Raven smiled and gave a small chuckle, "you got that right". "Raven, why don't you come over tonight, I'll kick the boys out. I think you need some company. I'd come over there, but somehow I don't think that would work." Said Jinx. The pregnant girl shut her eyes in thought. "That would be great," she said with a hint of happiness. "Great" squealed Jinx, "I'll kick the boys out". Then the phone hung up.

Raven let the spell go. She didn't have to hide her growing stomach from Jinx, plus it felt better to have it show. Raven changed into something looser. A leotard didn't work with a pregnant body. After she changed she slipped her cloak back on. She starred at herself in the mirror for a second. Her belly was way bigger already. She was only on her second month of pregnancy but it felt like a lifetime. She gave a weak smile at herself. Then she disappeared. As she appeared in Jinx's apartment she felt her fetus move slightly.

As soon as she was all the way materialized Jinx was on top of her hugging her. "I'm not hugging you" Jinx said quickly; She knew that Raven didn't like hugs very much; "I'm hugging your baby girl". Raven rolled her eyes, "whatever". Jinx pulled back, "I can feel her moving slightly" she said. "Yea I know," said Raven; "she's a squirmer even if she's only been made two weeks". Jinx laughed. "And how are you feeling today" asked Jinx. "Ok for now" answered the dark girl "we'll see how the rest of the day goes". The pink haired girl rolled her eyes slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

_Thank you readers for reading. I really appreciate it. Here is chapter three. I hope you like it._

* * *

Raven lay in her bed almost asleep. She was just about dose off when she fest something. She flashed her eyes wide open. She knew what she felt. Oh could this be happening for real. Could she possibly be going into labor? She jumped out of bed wide-awake. In fact she hadn't felt this wide-awake in long while. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. She knew she couldn't go to the hospital but her and Red X hadn't talked much about where she was going to have their girl. She quickly picked up the phone and called Jinx. Jinx answered half asleep, "hello". "Jinx I think she's coming whata I do". "Wha, who commin" slurred Jinx. "I'm going to have my baby," yelled Raven quietly enough that no one would wake up. Jinx sat strait up in bed; she was now awake. "You're what" yelled Jinx into the phone. "Don't make me repeat it" said Raven frantically. Her lower body was starting to hurt like crazy. She gave a loud moan. "Uh", Jinx's brain started to think. "You'll just have to have a home birth," said Jinx quickly. "What, I can't have the baby here" said Raven grinding her teeth from the pain. "No not there, at Red's" yelled Jinx. "Get over there and I'll be there in like five seconds, now go," said Jinx loudly.

Raven obeyed. She hung up the phone and held her lower body. "This better be worth it," said Raven under her breath. After a second she was at X's house. In pain Raven cried out. Hearing the cry Red X fell out of bed with a thud. Then he rushed out of the room. "Raven, what the heck is going on?" he asked. Seeing the pain in her face answered his question. "Oh my gosh" he yelled, "whata I do". Sensing Jinx at the door Raven yelled at him to open the door. He listened to his girlfriend. The sorceress stormed into the room. "How is she", she asked? "I don't know," replied X. "you might want to leave the room" said Jinx kneeling down by raven, "I don't think you could handle watching". "I agree" sad he. "But first I need you to get me a couple of things" yelled Jinx. "I need towels, a bowl of warm water and a blanket". He dashed out of the room to get the items.

"Are you sure you no what your doing" asked Raven through clenched teeth. "Ever since I knew you were pregnant I've been reading books on how to have a home birth. I think I can handle it," answered her friend. Raven shut her eyes tight and cried out again. The boy entered the room and gave the items to Jinx then exited quickly. Jinx tore off Raven's pajama shorts. "Raven you have to release the spell" yelled the pink-eyed girl. Raven did as she was told; she let go. "Ok on three push" said Jinx. "One, two, three, PUSH," yelled Jinx. Raven pushed and screamed. She hadn't felt this much pain in her entire life. "Ok a gain, one to three PUSH," yelled Jinx again. Again she pushed and screamed out again. "Ok you're almost there, just one more time; one, two, three, PUSH" yelled Jinx one last time. Raven screamed in agony and felt the new life come out, then she fainted. Jinx held the crying newborn baby. She was surprised she hadn't actually fainted yet. Jinx cut the umbilical cord then started to clean the baby up. As she wrapped the baby girl in a blanket she started to calm down and fall asleep. Raven was just beginning to wake up when Jinx placed her daughter into her arms.

The baby was fast asleep. The newborn had a bit of reddish hair on her head. The red was a mix of natural red hair and a bit of blood red, but it looked normal enough. On her forehead there was a black X with a blood red outline. Raven smiled down at her daughter, "she's beautiful," she whispered. Jinx scurried out of the room to tell Red X that it was ok for him to come into the room now. Raven was grinning when X walked into the room followed by Jinx. "I think it was defiantly worth it," said Raven quietly hugging her baby gently against her chest. "May I hold her?" asked the baby's father. "Of course" said Raven weakly. X took is daughter and cradled her in his arms. "Wow she is beautiful," he said. Jinx smiled, "I told you I could do it Raven". Raven rolled her eyes, "yea you did".

"So how exactly are we gonna do this" asked Raven. "I have no idea" replied Red X. Jinx rolled her eyes, "you guys really should of thought about it before you went and did it". Raven starred at Jinx with her violet eyes, "if I knew it was going to happen I wouldn't have done it". "Well we can't do anything about it now Rae" said X. she nodded her head, "I know".

"Guys I need to sleep. I'll think of a way when I'm asleep ok." Said Raven tiredly. Both of them nodded their heads. Red placed their daughter back into her mother's arms then kissed Raven gently on the forehead. Raven smiled a small smile then turned over with her baby and fell asleep. Jinx and X left the room to give her some peace.

Raven slept soundly. She didn't dream of anything. She sat in her mind meditating and trying to think of a way this could work. She already knew two things: one, their daughter had to stay with Red X because nobody could no but them and Jinx; two, she needed to stay awhile so she could breast feed her child. She didn't know what she was going to tell the Titans why needed to be gone for at least a month. The only thing she could think of was her home. Her friends didn't know much about her home so she could pretend that she needed to go to Azarath for some reason. That reason was unknown to her though.

Raven was jolted awake by a baby's cry. Raven pressed her girl against her breast trying to calm her down. After a second Raven could feel her child's hunger. She sighed then lifted up her shirt and helped place her baby's mouth on her nipple. The baby immediately sopped crying and started to drink the milk happily. Raven didn't know what to think, all she knew was this felt really weird. Once she felt the sucking stop she lifted her daughter to her face. The baby's eyes were slightly open and she was making gurgling sounds. Raven quickly made sure that her baby didn't need to burp. Once satisfied she laid back down with her child. "I really need to name you," thought Raven.

Once Red and Jinx was back in the room Raven spoke up. "Ok, here's the plan: I'm going to go back to the tower and tell the Titans that there's and emergency in Azarath and I need to go, and that I'll be gone for a month or more. Then I'll come back here and stay as long as I can. But when I leave she's staying here with you X and Jinx you've got to help him. I'll try to visit every night, but I can't granite it. You're gonna have to raise her Red X" finished Raven. Red X starred at Raven. "How am I supposed to raise her?" he asked. "Jinx will help you and I'll try to do any thing I can ok," said Raven. Then she turned to Jinx, "you don't mind do you". "Of course I don't I'll just be Aunt Jinx" she said smiling. "Thank you so much" Raven said, "I'd hug you but…" before she could finish her sentence Jinx was already next to her hugging her. "Ok never mind" laughed Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

sorry about this chapter being really short. i promise chapter 5 will be way longer. the real story begins in chapter 5

Enjoy chapter 4

* * *

Raven sat back down. She had just flew back to the tower and Told he friends that she would be gone for awhile. She was exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't; first she and Red X had to think of a name for their daughter.

All three of them sat on the couch. Raven held her daughter. The baby was sound asleep and was sucking on one of her mother's fingers. "So", started Jinx, "have you guys thought of any names yet". Raven rolled her eyes. Not really answered X. "Here I'll help you think of names" encouraged Jinx. "Well what about Rae" asked Red X. Raven starred at him, "you want to name her my nickname"; she raised one eyebrow. "Uh" was all Red said. "No wait that's perfect" said Jinx excitedly, "you can put both of your names together for her name". "What" said Raven. "We're not using my real name," said Red X quickly. "No, no", said Jinx, "Rae X". Raven starred at Jinx in thought. "What kind of name is that?" asked X. "actually, I kind of like it" said Raven still in thought. "We'll name her that, thanks Jinx," said Raven. No prob answered Jinx. "But", started Red X. Raven glared at him, "and since I went through the whole pregnancy thing, I think it's only fair that I get to name her". Her eyes then narrowed. Red X didn't say anything to that; he only shook is head up and down in agreement, not wanting to make his girlfriend angry.

Raven smiled down at their now named baby girl. She was just beginning to open her eyes. She starred up at her mother and smiled and made a soft giggle, making Raven smile even more. She held her baby up and rested Rae X's head on he shoulder. "Welcome to the world little one" whispered the telepathic into her daughter's ear. Then Red X spoke up, "Can I please hold her now"? Raven smiled, "of course". "I'm after you," said Jinx. The dark girl laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.

Red X held his newborn daughter gently. His baby starred up at him with her violet eyes and smiled. "She has your eyes," commented Red. "And your X" said Raven. "And both of your skin" added Jinx. It was true Rae X's skin was a mix between normal skin and Raven's pale gray skin.

The baby starred around the room, looking at the unfamiliar objects which was pretty much everything. She put her fingers in her mouth and made a few gurgling sounds. She was obviously happy. She began to squirm. She wanted loose so she could explore. But her father held onto her firm. "Walk around the room," said raven monotonously. "Why" asked Red X? "Because she's clearly curious," answered Jinx before Raven could say a word. Red X began to walk around the room slowly. The baby's eyes were enormous. She starred at everything with interest. She gave a small giggle and a light bulb exploded with violet. Red X looked at Raven who rolled her eyes. "Not me" she said, "it was Rae X. She has my powers".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**Sorry about the wait.i have school and other stuff. plus i have 6 other stories I'm trying to update on. well actually i have like 16 but they're not all fan fiction. a little advise don't write more then 3 stories at a time. anyway here's chapter 5. enjoy.

* * *

It was the day before my first day of school. I was worried. I looked different from the other kids. How was I supposed to fit in with my violet eyes, the big X on my forehead, and my slightly abnormal skin and hair? I starred at my mirror. I was only five and yet I was worrying about these things. My figure would give it away, then my name. Nobody could know. That's what my parents keep telling me anyway. Most five year olds wouldn't understand the reason as to why, but I understood it perfectly. I understood most things. I wasn't really good, or evil. I was like a normal child. I was both. I wasn't sure my future held for me. Was I supposed to be a hero, a villain or just a normal person? It makes things difficult sometimes when your mom is a superhero and your dad is a villain. I knew I shouldn't have even been born in the first place. I probably just messed things up. I shut the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think things like that. I had to get over it.

I started to meditate. I shut my eyes slowly then rose into the air. I sat crisscrossed and extended my arms outward and let two of my fingers touch, just like my mom had taught me. Then I started to say our magic words. Azarath Metrion Xinthos, I repeated the words over and over. My mind began to calm. The tension from my body was released.

I don't know how long I floated there in the air. A long time was all that I knew. My violet eyes opened and I let myself drop to the ground. I landed gently on my feet. I could sense my dad walking down the hall to my room. I stood there and waited. The door opened with a quiet creek. Red X appeared in the doorway. Before he could say a word, Rae X heard his thoughts and answered, "No, I am not ready. I can't go". Then she was gone. He starred at where she had just stood. "Can't you at least wait till I say it?" he said to the air. "Ok, so now she doesn't want to go to school" he thought, "but why".

I appeared on the roof. I felt too different right now. All I wanted was my mom at this moment. I hate the fact that I could only see her on weekends. I wish she could spend more time with me. All the time that I spend with her only seems like it's learning about my powers. I sighed and lied down. My eyes starred at the sky with icy coldness.

Red knew where she'd be. She was always on the roof when something was wrong, always. He climbed out of a window and up to the roof. His daughter sat away from him also looking in the other direction. "Did I say something wrong X (her nickname is going to be X ok)" he asked. I turned my head. "No", "it's just…" I didn't continue. "What" asked her father gently? I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I looked at him and eventually spoke, "how am I supposed to go to school looking like this?" "Like what" asked Red? "Like, you know, with this X on my forehead" I said. "Oh, that" he said, "uh, I don't know. You're mom probably has some plan for that." I didn't say anything in return.

Sure I was only five but I didn't feel that young. I felt older. I probably felt that way because I knew so much already. I mean how many kids know two languages already. The correct answer would be no one. Also how many kids have to keep their emotions in line and can't feel anything at all. No one is the correct answer again. I just want to be normal, but I know that that is not an option.

We both sat there silent. None of us said a word, but I did know what he was thinking. He was thinking of how much he needed mother's help sometimes with me. Then I spoke, "are you going to call, or do you want me to"? Red sighed, "I'll do it".

I watched him climb back down to the window. As he disappeared inside my eyes turned back to the sky. There was hope in them. I might be able to live a normal life outside of my home. That was all I wanted.

Red X starred at the phone for a moment. Raven always made things better. If he couldn't control their daughter, she could. He held the phone and dialed in the number. The call went strait to voicemail. "Uh hey Rae, it's me. Um we might have a little problem. X's worried about the way she looks when she goes to school. And since I don't know what to do I'm calling you. Call me back. Talk to you soon, bye." Red X hung up. "She'll call me back" he thought, "She's probably just busy".

I watched the clouds pass by in the blue sky. I could sense my mom fighting right now. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It only took a second to find where and whom my mom was fighting. She and the rest of the titans were at a bank. My mom was fighting Jinx. I watched threw her eyes a bit. I knew that she could feel me there. She could always feel me and I could always feel her. The feeling never went away really.

After a while I sunk into the house surrounded by darkness. I landed in the hallway. The phone rang. I knew who it was. It was my mom. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear. "Hello" I said calmly. Raven smiled, "how are you X?" she asked. "Fine" I said with no emotion. "I got your dad's message and I'll be there in an hour". "OK" I said. I was starting to smile. "See you soon" said Raven. "OK" I said with a hint of happiness. I hung up when I heard my mother hang up. I smiled, that was all I wanted. I wanted my mom to be with me. I was going to make sure she stayed for a while. I was not going to let her leave. Not till I was ready.

The hour seemed to go by slowly. I tried to meditate, but my eyes kept glancing at the clock to see if the hour had passed yet. I did that for about twenty minutes. Then I starred at my ceiling for ten minutes. I was bored, and I was growing impatient. I needed something to distract me from the time. I tried reading, but I was too anxious to concentrate. I starred at the front door for the last ten minutes. I wanted to make sure I was right here when she got here.

AS soon as my mom opened the door I pounced on her. We both fell down to the ground. My arms were wrapped tightly around my mother's waist and I would not let go. Red X looked up from his magazine when he heard a thud. "Well Rae must be here" he thought "and X's already on top of her". Mom sat there on the ground with me on top of her for a few minutes. "Why do you nock me over every time I come?" she asked. I could tell she was slightly annoyed. I didn't care. "Because I missed you," I answered. Mom tried to push me away, but I wouldn't budge. "Still does that mean you have to knock me down?" said the young women. Yes I said quickly. Red strode into the hallway. He tried to pull there daughter of her mother saying, "X I think you can get off your mom now". Rae X let go and let her dad pry her off. Knowing dad was going to tell me to go to my room so he could talk to mom I disappeared in blackness. I don't mean to read his thoughts all the time, but I just can't help it. I do it to mom too. Though she usually keeps me out most of the time.

Raven looked at Red "what do you need to talk to me about"? "How…" started, Red X. Raven cut him off, "one, Rae X just left and two I can read your thoughts". "Oh yea, I kind of forgot" said he. Raven rolled her eyes. Red looked at his girlfriend intensively, "She misses you Rae". Raven sighed, "I know". "She needs more of you in her life. I don't know what to do with all the time. I don't have any experiences with the powers she has. God sometimes I feel like she's gonna kill me". Raven didn't know what to say. Everything he said was true. I know this isn't easy" she said, "its hard to find the time sometimes. "Nobody said this was gonna be easy" said Red, "even if you don't have time can't you just meditate with her when you need to. I know you meditate everyday. And she does too. That way she could see you everyday". Raven didn't know what to say, she couldn't disagree with that, because she could do that and it was actually a pretty good idea. "Ok", said she, "I'll do that". "Promise" said Red. Raven glared at him, "I don't need to promise unless you want me to kill you". Red X put his hands up, "ok, ok never mind, forget what I said".

Raven walked down the hallway. She gently opened the door to her daughter's room. Rae X sat there floating in the air meditating. I didn't open my eyes though I knew my mom was there. She floated up next to me and started to meditate with me. "How exactly am I going to be able to go to school?" I asked. "That's easy," replied mom, "I know a spell that will change your figure and I already changed your name for school". "What is it"? I asked interested. "I changed Rae X to my name and left X for your middle name and Red is your last name". "So my school name is Raven X Red," I said with no emotion. "Yes" mom said, "except X is spelled EXE". "But I like people to call me X" I said. "Just tell everybody that's what you want to be called then, it is your fake middle name" Raven said.

I dropped down the floor, "what's the spell"? Mom dropped down to the floor then said " Alka (All-Cay) Saide (Say-Ide) Nalk (Nale-kaa). While you say the spell you think exactly what you want to look like then add your magic words at the end". "So if I want black hair I just think it in my mind" I asked. "Yes" my mothers said. "Now try it," she said. In my mind I pictured myself with black hair, dark blue eyes, and my ears pierced. I left my skin color alone. Then I said the spell calmly "Alka Saide Nalk, Azarath Metrion Xinthos". The spell rolled of my tongue with ease. I recognized the language as Azarathian. That's the second language I know. Immediately I started to change. Darkness twirled around my body till it covered me completely. I stood there coolly the whole time. My long hair changed to short black hair, my violet irises changed to a dark blue and my ears had earrings in them. I starred at myself in the mirror. I looked totally different. "How do I change back?" I asked. "You say the words in opposite order," answered mom. "Nalk Saide Alka, Azarath Metrion Xinthos" I said. Once again I was covered with darkness. When it vanished I stood there back in my own figure.

Oh, I am so gonna have fun with this I thought. Raven rolled her eyes, "Don't have too much fun with it". I smiled at my mom. "I'll try and be good with it" I said, "but I can't promise it". "Good" said my mom sternly. "I'll be here tomorrow to walk you to school" said mom. I starred at her with happiness. "Really" I asked amazed. "Yes" mom said. And with that she disappeared. I starred at where my mom had stood. I was so happy that she would take me to school tomorrow. I couldn't even describe it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

sorry if it took a while. hope you like. i kind of wrote it without thinking. that's how i usualy write. it might be slightly different then what you hoped.

* * *

Beeb, beeb, beeb. I rolled over and shut my alarm clock off. My violet eyes opened. Today was the day. I sat up and flung the covers off me. I stood and walked over to my closet. What was I going to wear? I didn't usually care, but I wanted to make a statement about myself. I chose a ruffled short black skirt that was a couple inches above my knees. For a top I chose a black t-shirt with a pair of white wings on it. I wore black open toed shoes. I brushed m y hair till it was straight. Then I said the spell "Alka Saide Nalk, Azarath Metrion Xinthos" The red x on my forehead vanished and my eye color changed to blue. I left my red hair and skin color alone.

I teleported myself to the kitchen; where I ate a bowl of cereal. I wore no expression on my face when mom showed up. She had obviously used the spell too. Instead of violet hair she had jet-black hair and it was a bit longer. The diamond on her forehead was gone and skin was about the same. Mom wore black jeans and a simple dark blue shirt. "Are you ready?" she asked. There was a slight smile on her face. I nodded at my mother. As soon as my bag was over my shoulders blackness surrounded us and we were gone.

We appeared somewhat close to the school. We only had to walk a couple of blocks. I walked closely to my mother and held her hand. I was slightly nervous. What was everyone going to think of me? Would I appear normal enough? Would they like me? I knew my mom could hear my thoughts. She entered my mind and told me to quit worrying and just go with what happens. I knew she was right. My worrying was just going to mess me up if I didn't stop or ignore it. I chose to ignore it, since I couldn't just all of a sudden get rid of it.

My eyes darkened a bit as I shooed my emotions away. Then I was dull again. I hate having to be this way. I don't know how mom puts up with it. I pulled my hood onto my head and tried to have it cover my eyes. It didn't work very well. A cloak would have worked way better.

She left me at the door. She didn't say anything out loud. She spoke to me softly in my mind. "You'll be fine. Be yourself, mostly and try to make a friend. Dad will pick you up," said mom. I let her slip quietly from my mind. I didn't bother to watch her go.

I entered the classroom by myself. The room was filled with kids with their moms, or dads, but mostly moms. I stood there in the doorway and examined the room with a careful eye. Most of the children seemed to be clinging to their parent. Very few were already away from their mom or dad and playing with each other or doing some activity by themselves. A lot of the kids had nametags on. Figuring she needed one as well she looked around for her teacher. The teacher was by her desk. She was a tall slender woman. She wore a blue top with a blue skirt with black-heeled shoes. Her strawberry red hair was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were an acorn brown and she was smiling as she talked to the parents and gave nametags to their children. I walked to the end of the line and waited quietly. I wasn't nervous, but I also wasn't excited. I felt nothing.

When I came up to the teacher she was still smiling. She bent down to my level. Hi she said cheerfully, my name is Mrs. Sam what is your name. She sounded way too cheery for me. I didn't really like that. My voice showed no hint of emotion when I said, "my name is Raven". It felt really weird to say my mom's name and not my actually name, but that was going to be my fake name. Then I quickly added, "but I like to be called X". X she asked. "Yea, it's my middle name" I lied, "its spelled capitol E, capitol X capitol E". "Ok then, I'll put that on your nametag instead; and your last name is?" she asked. "Red" I lied again. She wrote EXE Red in big neat letters on my nametag. She stunk it on my shirt.

I walked away looking for something to do. The room was beginning to get loud. My eyes turned darker. I didn't like it when things got very loud, well unless I was the one being loud. I sat down at a desk quietly and got out a sheet of white drawing paper out of my backpack. I then took out a sharp pencil and started to draw. I drew a battle between mom and dad. They said I could watch only if I was hidden the complete time and don't take any side. I do just that. I like to watch. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to choose a side. I don't even know what I am. Am I good, or am I bad. I really don't know. I drew the scene quickly, but not without detail. After that I dug into my pack for color pencils. I found them at the bottom. I neatly colored in everything. My mom's short violet hair and eyes; my dad's black mask with that X on it; black energy swirling around my mother's hands and my dad dodging out of the way.

I was almost done when I felt Mrs. Sam's presence. I knew she was looming over me, watching me draw. I stopped and raised my head. My eyes met hers. She smiled down at me and said I was an excellent artist and some other things I didn't listen to. "Uh, thank-you" I said quietly. I didn't like it when people stood over me. She moved on to the next group of students.

We didn't do much on our fist day. We played games to get to know each other. I didn't speak to anyone unless they spoke to me. Not many did speak to me and I didn't care. I didn't really want to be noticed. I was already used to being left alone. Being in a crowed with kids my age was strange for me. I didn't really like it, but I didn't absolutely hate it.

Recess was nice. I sat under the slide and watched people have fun most of the time. But I also read the book I had brought out. It was in Azarathian since I can't read English well. It was warm outside. The air moved around slowly, creating a comfortable breeze. I sat in the bark in the shade of the slide and read.

When I felt someone standing in front of me I lowered my book. A girl from my class stood in front of me. She smiled. I gave a weak smile back. She sat down next to me and examined the book in my arms. She didn't say a word. I looked at her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Who just walks up, smiles and sits next to you without saying a word. "I'm X" I said introducing myself. She nodded her head and pointed to her nametag. "Are you ok I?" asked. I couldn't figure out why she wasn't speaking. She looked at me confused. She obviously didn't know what she was doing wrong. "You know you can say something," I said. Her eyes met the ground and she looked a bit sad all of a sudden. I basically just starred at her. She slowly raised her eyes to meet mine then touched her throat. I starred blankly at her. She touched her throat again. Again I didn't get it. What kind of game were we playing? I read her nametag. Her name was Emma. "Are you ok Emma?" I asked again. She glared at me, took my hand in hers and touched my throat with it. It wasn't till I quickly entered her mind that I got it. She wasn't talking because she couldn't. She hadn't been able to talk her whole life.

Both our eyes met. I understand I said. She let my hand go. You don't have to talk for me to understand you I said. She smiled at me. I could tell she liked me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I let her lead me to wherever we were apparently going. She dragged me to the swings. Only a couple was left. We both sat then began to pump our legs. We began to swing back and forth, getting higher as we went. I kept my mind close to hers incase she wanted to tell me something. She might not be able to speak, but she can think just fine. It's a good thing I'm a telepathic, or I would have no idea what she's trying to tell me.

When the bell rang I jumped of and helped Emma stop swinging back and forth. She held my hand as we ran to class. I guess she already considered me a friend. I wasn't sure what to think. Had I made a friend? I wasn't quite sure.

Emma wouldn't leave my side during the rest of the day and the teacher didn't make her. Emma tried to speak to me by using hand motions that I didn't really understand. She also tried to write things down, but she couldn't write very well. After a few tries I told her to stop and just to think it, and I would get it. She starred at me. She had no idea what I meant. But she did try it. She thought I was really nice. I smiled at her and said "thank you" and added that she was nice too. Her eyes became wide and her mouth dropped open. She really didn't think that thinking would really work. I rolled my eyes slightly. I might need to tell her I can hear her thoughts, but not until a couple years have passed.

It seemed like school ended pretty quickly after that. Emma was picked up first. She ran to her mom, then ran back to me and dragged me over. Emma had the biggest smile plastered onto her face. Her eyes were shiny with excitement. Her mother was nice. She seemed glad that someone had taken to her daughter. I didn't tell her that it was the other way around. That it was actually Emma who took to me. Dad picked me up a few minutes after. I almost knocked him down. Even though school was pretty fun, I was glad to go home. I wouldn't let go of him. He just stood there waiting for me to let go. I didn't. He had to tear me off of his body. "Was it really that bad" he asked. I giggled, "no, it was great, I'm just glad to see you and that I'm going home".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_Sorry about the long wait. i've been busy. it is summer. i just got back from horse camp. had a blast. anyway enjoy. and i would love to have a review, but if not that's fine. i like to have feedback._

**

* * *

**

Once I was home I immediately said the spell backwards "Nalk Saide Alka, Azarath Metrion Xinthos". My eyes turned back to violet and the X reappeared on my forehead. My dad watched me say the spell. I'll never understand spells he said. I rolled my eyes. I knew he'd never understand them too. My powers were one thing, and magic was something entirely different to him. To me it was simple, but well I had grown up with it, my father hadn't.

I vanished to my room to meditate for a moment. A moment of meditation is more like a half an hour. I floated in the air and whispered my magic words. I reflected about school. I thought about Emma, my new and only friend so far. I knew for sure our friendship would grow. I somehow also knew I could trust her; not just because she couldn't speak because well, I just felt I could trust her. I was probably the only person that could really understand her. I think she knows I can really understand her and she likes it.

After my so called moment of meditation I ran to the phone to call mom. I wanted to talk to her, tell her how my first day of school was. It didn't matter if it was still the afternoon. She didn't like me to call during the day because, she was either meditating, fighting some goon or around her friends. I didn't care what she was doing; I just wanted to talk to her. I took the phone into my room before calling. I dialed the number quickly and waited for her to answer. "Hello" said my mom on the other end. By the way she said hello I knew I had interrupted her meditating. She didn't like it when I interrupted her meditation. But right now I couldn't care less. "I want to tell you about school". And this can't wait asked Raven. No said I. fine, go on and tell me said mom. I did. I told her how my teacher is too cheery. That made her chuckle. I also told her about my new friend Emma who couldn't talk. We talked for an hour, before my mom finally made me hang up.

Around dinner time I snuck up on my dad and attacked him. I jumped up on top of him yelling that I had him. He laughed then we began to have a small safe fight. Neither of us hurt each other. My dad let me win. "When are you going to teach me your moves dad" I asked? He looked down at me," how about this weekend". I thought for a moment, "can Emma spend the night this weekend"? "Uh", my dad began to think. We had never had anyone over before. "Please, we can get rid of all out bad stuff". "That means getting rid of all the pictures in this house" he said. "No it doesn't I can change them with a quick spell". "Then I don't see why not" said my dad. "Yes" I shouted. Then I ran into my room to start planning the sleepover. I had never had or been to a sleepover, but also I didn't have any friends until now.

I have never been so eager for something. I was just waiting for the day to end and the next day to start. I wanted to see Emma. She didn't judge me at all and I was probably the only person that really understood her. I starred at my clock. It was only seven pm. The day was passing by too slowly. I needed something to do. I was bored out of my mind. I felt like there was nothing to do. Eventually I went to meditating. I lost myself in my soft whispering. Azarath Metrion Xinthos, Azarath Metrion Xinthos; I repeated the words over and over not really thinking. Deep within my mind I practiced. Violet magic surrounded my body. My eyes went white. I created my own things to fight. I destroyed rocks and various objects and pretended that I was fighting someone. The lips on my face spread into a smile. I was enjoying myself.

I decided it was time to open my eyes. They opened one at a time and turned to the clock. It was nine. I totally needed to get to sleep. It was getting late. I slipped off my clothes and crawled beneath the covers of the bed. My head came to rest on the pillow and my eyes shut. Sleep began to creep over my body.

I was jolted awake by a continuous beeping. My eyes fluttered open and I flipped out of bed and landed on my hands and did a handstand for a moment. I felt wonderful this morning. It was the next day. All I could think of was seeing Emma at school. My feet hit the floor as I jumped back up. Clothes were thrown everywhere as I dug through my closet. What to wear? A pair of jeans fell on my head. I pulled it off and examined it. Perfect! I put it on and looked for a shirt. The shirt I chose was a royal blue with navy blue lace around the bottom tied in a bow and some around the sleeves.

Running out of my room I attacked my dad and knocked him to the floor and pinned him to the ground. "Got ya!" I yelled. He began to laugh, "ok you got me, now get off". I smiled and began to pin him harder. We began to wrestle around on the floor until my dad had me against the ground with his hands on my shoulders with an arm across my belly. I began to giggle. "And now I got you" teased dad. His hands slid against my body tickling me. I screamed with laughter. "Ok, ok you got me, stop tickling me!" I was dying from laughter. He stopped and stood me up. Together we walked to the table for breakfast. I stuffed my mouth with waffles and downed it with a glass of milk.

Before my dad and I left I said the spell, "Alka Saide Nalk, Azarath Metrion Xinthos". The words rippled out of my mouth smoothly. I thought about the way I had looked the day before at school. My figure began to change. Magic flickered around me. Then it vanished and I was left standing there looking slightly different. A hand took mine and looked up at my father. He was smiling. Without his mask you could see his whole face, who he really was. He had messy brown hair and baby blue eyes and a soft pinkish tan skin tone.

As we exited our apartment I grabbed a white sweater and tied it around my waist. I skipped down the side walk while dad took large strides next to me. He said goodbye to me at the door. He held me as I hugged him good bye. Then I ran into the class room to see if Emma was there. Her back was to me. She was rolling out clay snakes. I yelled her name then ran over. She turned around, smiled then jumped up to meet me. She gave me a tight hug and made hand signals. I ignored her hand language and entered her mind. I missed you she thought. "I did too. I couldn't wait till today" I said. Me too said her mind.

After a while she stopped using sign language. She could tell I wasn't paying attention to her hands while we talked. She seemed to recall me telling her I could understand her just by her thinking. We didn't separate from one another for the whole day. We stayed by each other's sides. We bounced a ball back and forth at recess and rolled down a hill. Both pairs of eyes watched the teacher as she taught us our lessons. We scribbled down words with our pencils that she told us to write. She gave us pennies to count with a partner. Emma held out her fingers as she counted, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Then I counted and got the same number, 10. Mrs. Sam our teacher taught us many games that helped everyone learn words and numbers and his or her colors. During art Emma and I colored with crayons. We drew together.

By the end of the school day Emma and I were beginning to tire. We were both ready to go home, but not leave each other. As the clock neared 3:30 I asked Emma about sleeping over. Her smile widened and her eyes grew huge. She began to jump up and down excitedly trying to shout the word yes, yes over and over, though no sound came out of her mouth. I tried to calm her down, but she was too excited now. I rolled my eyes at her. I thought crossed my mind and I grabbed a piece of paper and gave hr my phone number. She stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. Emma had stopped jumping now and was beginning to calm. She wrote her phone number down and gave it to me which I stuck in my pocket too. We'd defiantly call each other tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it took so long for an update. i had to basically force myself to finish this chapter. once i start writing a little bit i kinda get back into it._

_hopefully my other stories will also be updated soon._

_summer's in about eight weeks. when school's out i'll write more often._

_that is until i go to college._

_I promise to finish this story._

_thanks for being so patient. i really appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Rae X got home she ran to the phone and called Emma. Emma's mom answered the phone, Hello she asked. Hi said X is Emma available. Yes, said Emma's mother, hold on a minute. After a moment her friend's mother said Emma says hi. X frowned, but continued to talk to Emma anyway. "Uh… hi, Can…" Rae X paused. This was kind of weird. Why ask Emma if she could spend the night when she was talking to her mom and could just ask her. She continued on, "can you spend the night this weekend"? Emma's mother spoke, "She says she'd love to". "Great!" X said trying to put enthusiasm in her voice. It wasn't that she wasn't excited, is was more of just weird to talk to her mom. "Can I talk to your father?" asked the woman. "Sure. I'll go get him" I said. I held the phone to my chest and yelled for my dad. I really just wanted to hang the phone up, but if I did then there would be absolutely no way that Emma would spend the night. Dad didn't hear me right away. It wasn't until I yelled for the third time that he heard me. What was he doing? Our house wasn't that big. He must have been pretty deep in thought if it took three yells to get him to the phone. He walked in lazily. I glared at him then shoved the phone into his hands. He looked at the phone than me, questioning me on who was on the phone with his eyes. Did he really not remember that I was calling Emma. I rolled my eyes at him then said, "Emma's mom wants to talk to you". As soon as I had said Emma's name it clicked inside my dad's head. He brought the phone up to his hear and said "hello?" phrasing the word in a question. I couldn't hear what Emma's mom said sense she was on the other side of the phone. With only one side of the conversation I began to tune it out thinking about all the tings Emma and I could do together at my house. My head snapped out of it when I heard that I was going to Emma's house. Didn't I invite her to my house? Oh no. dad probably forgot that I wanted to have a sleep over and probably planned some stupid scheme for over the weekend. I glared hard at him. He didn't notice my angry glare. He was starring off to space, not even really listening to the conversation he was having. When he hung up he finally looked down at me. I was glaring at him with my arms crossed across my chest and my eyes glowing a ghostly white faintly. He didn't say anything. Our eyes only met. He was probably too scared to do anything. It could be a complete nightmare when I got angry.

I broke the silence, "so… when is Emma COMING over". I said the sentence through clenched teeth. How could he forget? We had had this conversation not too long ago. My eyes became brighter when he didn't answer me. He took a deep breath then finally spoke, "I know she was supposed to come over here, but…" he paused, hesitating to say the rest, "I have been planning something for a few weeks… and realized that the best day to strike would be this weekend. I don't know when I'll get another chance so I thought maybe instead you could go to her house". "That's not what we agreed on" I yelled. "I know… I know and I'm sorry, but at least you can still have a sleep over with her" said my dad calmly. Sure there would still be a sleep over, but it would be at _her_ house and _her mom_ would probably not leave us alone, thinking that she'd need to interpret everything her daughter said. I didn't need any interpretation, and I wanted to be with Emma alone, not with an adult watching us the _entire_ time. "What if mom was here that night?" I asked, still glaring at him. "He sighed and shook his head, "two things wrong with that, One: she'll be after me along with the other Titans and Two: I already told Emma's mom you'd be going over to her house". I knew he was right. It was a nice thought though.

I continued to glare at him then teleported to my room. I was so angry, that I could've broken something. Then the light bulb in my room exploded. Okay never mind. Something broke. I almost wanted to scream. I knew I needed to calm down, but I wasn't sure how. I hadn't been this angry in a long long time, if ever. I didn't want to lose control of my powers and start destroying the house, but I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself with my magic words. It wasn't working. I couldn't concentrate. I grabbed my pillow, pushed it against my face and screamed into it with all my might. I heard crash after crash, but didn't stop. I needed to get it all out. I'd fix the broken stuff later. I could barely hear my dad yelling at me. I think he was under the dinner table, trying to avoid the shattering objects.

By the time I was done I realized I had been crying as well. I felt exhausted. I looked around my room sleepily. It was a mess. The draws to my dresser had flown out and crashed into the wall. My alarm clock was completely blown to bits, clothes lay all over my floor and my mirror was cracked badly. I groaned. If my room was this bad then how was the rest of the house? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I yawned and gave a stretch. I wanted to crawl in bed and go to sleep. I didn't want to talk to my dad. He was probably already walking up to my room to talk to me. I just wanted to be left alone. I covered my room with my dark powers making the walls soundproof and the door locked. Then I tore of my clothes and crawled into bed. I was half asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. I kept my room locked up all night. I didn't want _anyone_ to come in and talk to me. I just wanted to sleep.

Red X pounded on the door to his daughter's room, yelling at her to open the door. He had tried a dozen times to open it, but the door was locked up tight. After fifteen minutes of this he gave up. There was no point. He knew she couldn't hear him. If she could she would have opened the door up ten minutes ago to get him to stop banging on the door.

He sighed… "Why me" he asked himself. He didn't think X would freak out on him, or at least not that bad. She was a smart understanding girl who rarely got mad. So why did she go completely ballistic. But then again she was only five. She may not act like it, but the truth was that she was still very young. She had to act her age sometimes. She couldn't always be the good, understanding little girl. He expected too much out of her and would forget that she was only five and still had a lot of growing to do. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was just acting her age. But there was one problem with that… her powers. She couldn't really act like a normal five year old; because the fact was that she wasn't normal. She had to control herself, but that was so much to expect out of a little girl. Red X rubbed his temples, "nobody said this was going to be so hard", he groaned, "but then again, nobody said it was going to be easy either". He sighed again. He really wished he could give his little girl a normal life, but he couldn't. Sure he could stop being a thief, but that wasn't going to get rid of the fact that she had powers. Besides Raven couldn't just quit the Titans to become normal. There was never going to be any _normal_ for this family.

He turned around then walked back down the main room and starred at the phone. He knew he needed to call her, but… he couldn't get himself to. X didn't need to be yelled at by her. She needed comfort. But maybe that was the best thing a mother could give. He extended his arm towards the phone, stopped it half way then drew it back, then extended it again and again drew it back. He took a deep breath released it, grabbed the phone and quickly dialed in the number and shut his eyes tight, silently hoping that she might not pick up. But of course sense he was hoping she wouldn't pick up she did. "I was wondering when you would call" said Raven on the other line of the phone. He sighed, "I was hoping you might not sense it". "And why would that be?" asked the woman. "Because I'm not sure which Raven your gonna play" said Red. Raven rolled her eyes, "I can be a caring mother you know". "I know" said Red X slowly, "it's just that… I mean she can't even have a normal tantrum like a normal five year old". "In case you haven't noticed she's not _normal_" said Raven emphasizing the word normal. Then her voice grew soft, "I know how she feels. I went through the same exact thing, okay maybe not exactly the same, but I went through this period just the same. I know how hard it can be to have to shield you emotions. On Azarath, whenever I showed emotion and broke something when I was young I was punished. Eventually I learned if I controlled myself I wouldn't be punished. … I'm not saying that we should punish her. All I'm saying is I know how it feels. I can't teach her how to be completely emotionless, but I can teach her how to show emotion in moderation and what to do when she gets angry". He was silent for a while then asked, "What should I do"? "About tonight. Nothing. Let her calm down and sleep and don't mention anything about it tomorrow. I will talk to her about it as soon as I can, but for now just don't mention, or at least try not to talk too much about it. I don't want her getting angry again and I also don't want _you_ getting angry". "Why would I get angry" the thief asked surprised. "When one is angry it's easy for their anger to rub off on another person" answered Raven calmly.

"So… I guess I'll talk to you later" he said, thinking that the conversation was over. "Oh No… you aren't getting out of it that easy Red" Raven said putting a hint of venom in her voice. "Oh?" said red X asking himself what he did. "You need to stop acting like a thief, and start acting more like a father" she said a bit harsher than she meant it to be. "Oh your one to talk" said he raising his voice, "why don't you stop being the _hero_ then"! Raven growled slightly, "unlike _you_, I actually have friends". "Well unlike _you_, I actually have a LIFE" Red X almost yelled. They didn't fight often, but when they did he often felt like it was Raven who started it. The half-demon didn't say anything in return. She simply hung up, not wanting the anger to spread through them even farther.

Raven starred at the phone for a second then turned away from it. She knew he was right in a way. It wouldn't be fair for him to give up being a thief if she wasn't going to give up being a hero. But it wasn't like she could just disappear and start a new life like he could. People wouldn't notice if he went missing, but people _would_ if she did. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did she have to fall in love with a thief, one of her enemies? How had this even happened? Raven sighed. It didn't matter how it happened. That was of the past. All that mattered now was Rae X, the present.

She hated having to lie to her friends. She wanted to tell them that she had a child, but what would they think? She couldn't tell them who the father was, so what was the point in telling them that Rae X even existed. Ugh! She was so confused. She had no idea what she was doing? This wasn't a game. She couldn't just wing it. This was real life. She had to know what to do.

When Red X didn't hear an answer from his girl friend he assumed she had hung up on him. Putting the phone down with a sigh he rested his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? He didn't like to fight with her? Especially since she always seemed to win. It appeared that she was always right. "Don't give in" he thought to himself, "be strong". With a sigh and a glance at the phone he left the room and headed to his daughter's room. He just wanted to check on her real quick. He knew Raven wouldn't want him to check on her, but he felt he had to. He needed to know that she was okay.

He turned the handle lightly and slowly, testing it, making sure the door was no longer locked shut. With barely a creek he pushed the door open. He poked his head through the door and peered into the young girl's room. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw she was asleep. He blinked, finally noticing how much the room was destroyed. It looked like a tornado had swirled its way through, destroying everything in its path. Taking s step back he shut the door silently. His head hung slightly. He knew that it was his fault. he had messed up and now he needed to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I appolagize for the long wait. _

_and I also appolagize for the sucky short chapter._

_I just needed to get something posted_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

When Rae X woke up from her deep slumber she starred at her room, all last night's events flooding back into her mind. With a sigh she got up to get dressed then dragged her feet down the hall and to the kitchen. She did feel somewhat bad. She should have controlled herself, and now the whole house was a disaster, with broken stuff lying everywhere. She'd fix it, but first she needed breakfast.

She was surprised to see her father cooking away, whistling a chipper tune. She stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him awkwardly for a moment. "Dad?" she asked. The man jumped slightly, "oh X, uh, good morning." "What did you do?" questioned his daughter thinking he had done something wrong. The girl crossed her arms across her chest expectantly. Red burst out laughing. It was funny how she and her mother were so alike. If you did something nice for them they automatically thought you were up to something.

"What's so funny?" demanded she, wanting an answer to her question. This only caused her father to laugh harder. Between laughs he was able to manage out a few words. "…Emma … Sleepover … Here…" the young girl starred at her dad. "But didn't you already set that up?" Red X made himself calm down before explaining to his daughter that he had called Emma's mother and had offered to take them both to the park, then was able to convince her to let her daughter sleep at their house, on account of the park was closer to their house.

X starred at him dumbfounded. He was actually giving up his scheme he had worked so long on so that she could have her sleep over? "No Way" screamed she bursting with excitement. "Way" smiled the man. Rae X rand into her dad's arms and hugged him tightly, "oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated. Then she abruptly pulled herself away. "But what about your scheme?" he smiled at her, "what about it, I'm still doing it." She starred at her father confused. Was he really going to leave them alone in the house while he went and stole something? "Does mom know?" "No, and not everything as to involve her" he replied. She looked at him hard, "you do realize she's going to be mad at you right?" T

he father burst out laughing. "I haven't even told you my plan. What do think I'm going to do? Leave you in the house alone?" Rae X blushed slightly, "no." "Wait, if you're not going to be here and mom's not then who is?" blurted out the small girl


	10. Chapter 10

Rae X

Chapter 10

* * *

_I deeply apologize for the long wait. I've been writing a bit more often lately so hopefully the next chapter will be updated shortly. I'm finding more time to write so perhaps I'll finally get some of my stories finished. I thank all my readers for being so patient with me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. _

_**ENJOY!**_

_A review would be nice, but is not necessary._

* * *

She stood there with a questioning look spread across her face. She was waiting for her father's response. 'He was smiling, why was he smiling?' There was a long pause before he actually gave his daughter the answer, but it wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"Someone you have not seen in a very, very long time" he said.

Rae X frowned; like that answer told her anything. "A real answer please?" she asked somewhat sharply.

Her father gave a slight chuckle. You could never seem to play with her or her mother with answers. It had to be said directly.

"Your aunt" Red X said finally, "…well she's not really your aunt but she's a very close friend of both your mother and I and was there when you were born. Her name is Jinx, or at least that's what she likes to be called."

He paused for a moment watching for a reaction from his daughter. She only seemed confused. Then he continued.

"She has powers too."

This seemed to interest his daughter immediately.

"What kind of powers?" she blurted out. She didn't know very many people and certainly had never met anyone else with powers. She wondered how common it was to actually have powers.

Her father laughed at her impatience and then answered the question, "her powers are actually somewhat similar to your mother's and yours and has to do with bad luck. A good word for her would be an enchantress."

The girl tilted her head slightly with curiosity, "so she can do magic?"

"Yes, but only a certain type of magic such as hex's, jinx's, bad luck charms, and perhaps a curse." Red X replied.

X just stared at him, "and you think that someone who works with bad luck would be a good babysitter?"

The man sighed slightly. He should have seen that coming.

"Now just because her magic deals with bad luck doesn't mean she isn't a good person. Sure, she was a villainess at one point, but look at me, I am still a thief." He said.

She knew he was right. He still committed crimes, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was a bad person. So that didn't mean that because she was bad luck that anything bad was going to actually happen. Her mom was half demon and she wasn't evil, so she should know by now that things aren't as they seem and that everybody deserves a chance.

He watched as his daughter thought about it for a moment and waited for a reply.

The girl smiled, accepting that her father had chosen a bad luck enchantress to watch her and her friend. It was actually one of the most normal things in the world, or should she say her world.

"Why not?" she said simply.

Her parents were on both sides of the spectrum, good and bad, so she might as well be watched by a family friend that was a villainess once and wasn't anymore. If her parents trusted her, then there was no reason for her not to.

"Why haven't I met her before?" the girl questioned.

"Because she was gone for a while transitioning back and forth between being bad, good or normal. It took her a little while to figure things out. Now she's decided to just be as normal as she can for a while and experience life at its fullest." The thief answered calmly.

Rae X nodded her head slightly, understanding that life wasn't easy for everyone.

"Did she and mom ever fight?" she asked, referring to the battle between heroes and villains.

"Plenty of times" he answered, "she was actually one of the first villains that she and her team fought. Jinx used to be part of a team called 'The Hive Five'. At first it only consisted of her, Gizmo and Mammoth and then three others were eventually added later on, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy numerous. Jinx had been their leader." He told her

Fascinated by the story she urged her father to go on.

"And then what happened? She asked pushing her father to tell her more.

"It's actually kind of funny. Just like good and evil had fallen in love, evil and good fell in love." He continued.

"Huh" asked the child confused.

"What I mean is just like your mother and I fell in love, 'good and evil', Jinx and Kidflash fell in love, 'evil and good'." Said Red X.

Rae X starred at him. She had fell in love with a hero? It was practically the opposite of her parents. Instead of a female hero falling in love with a male villain, a female villain had fallen in love with a male hero. She didn't think that this would have happened more than once. This just proved that anything was possible.

* * *

_This chapter may be a little short but it was a good stopping point. The next chapter should be longer._


End file.
